


A Reunion

by aphorisnt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I mean really you'd think we'd at least have a scene of them catching up or something, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunion, Short & Sweet, seriously the Wraiths and Rogues met up a bunch of times and we never get to see these two talk, takes place during Iron Fist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/pseuds/aphorisnt
Summary: After their time apart, Wedge and Tycho finally get some time together.





	A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



> This is my first time writing for this pairing so I hope it's ok!! I just finished rereading _Iron Fist_ and I remembered there was like, no Wedge/Tycho interaction except for talking to each other during missions and stuff which only half counts. So I fixed it.
> 
> For Katie, my X-wing bff that dragged me back into this fandom and made me start having too many feelings about pilots all over again.

”So how goes playing pirate?” Tycho asked from where he lay on the very end of Wedge’s bunk, torso on the mattress and feet on the ground.

“Oh, you know,” answered Wedge from the desk across the room where he was tapping away at a datapad. “Flying TIEs, terrorizing Imps and freighters, stealing stuff, pretending to be a genetically enhanced ewok capable of piloting, the usual.”

“Sounds like fun,” Tycho snorted, then lapsed into silence for a moment. Then he turned his head to the side and called. “Are you almost done? Come on, Wedge, it’s been weeks.” His last words came out almost as a whine. In the grand scheme of things the weeks hadn’t been that long, but after being in the same squadron and practically living out of each other’s pockets the change was jarring enough to make it feel like much longer.

“Force, just give me a minute,” Wedge replied, feigning irritation, but he couldn’t hide his smile or suppress the quiet chuckle that escaped his lips. And truth be told he wanted to be done too.

Ever since he had conceived the idea for Wraith Squadron, Wedge had been hard at work putting together and training his new half commando/half X-wing unit. Training had been hard–especially since most of the pilots had previously been deemed washouts by their instructors and therefore had each their own idiosyncrasies–and their first mission, a true trial by fire, had been harder, but the Wraiths had come through one of the best new squadrons in the New Republic and were hot on the hunt for Zinj.

Unfortunately, this commitment took his away from his former command position, away from Rogue Squadron. Away from Tycho. He had all the faith in the galaxy in the other man and knew Rogue Squadron was in good hands with Tycho commanding in his absence, but that didn’t make the separation any easier.

Now that they were together again Wedge wanted nothing more than to join his lover and finally get the chance to spend some time alone, just the two of them with no work to get in the way, after the time apart. But he had responsibilities first and his reports weren’t going to write themselves, so he continued his tapping.

Finally, he finished typing the last sentence of the report and set the datapad down on the desk. He leaned back in his chair and took a moment to stretch. “Done,” he sighed in relief. Then he turned around, a wide smile stetching across his face that grew wider at Tycho’s answering grin.

Wedge crossed the room in three quick strides to where he could sit on the bed and leaned back against the wall, pulling Tycho into his arms in the process. Tycho went willingly, wiggling and pushing himself backward until his back was flush with Wedge’s chest and Wedge’s arms were tight around his middle.

“Hi,” Wedge said softly, then pressed a kiss to Tycho’s neck.

“Hi yourself.” Tycho placed his hands over Wedge’s, gently stroking his fingers, then leaned his head back to plant a kiss of his own. It took some contorting but he managed it, lips brushing Wedge’s cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Though I hear you’re doing a great job with the Rogues. You guys have had a good number of successful missions while I’ve been gone.” A note of pride seeped into Wedge’s voice.

“Like you don’t know they’re good pilots.” Tycho huffed a laugh. Then he turned more somber. “It’s not quite the same without you though, and I know I’m not the only one who misses you. But I am probably the only one who misses waking up with you in my bed.” Some humor slipped back into his voice at the end.

“I would hope so,” Wedge chuckled. “And happy as I am with the Wraiths, sometimes I can’t help wishing I was back with all of you. And I definitely cant help wishing I was with you,” he smiled, lifting one of his hands to poke Tycho in the chest,” but I suppose that’s less of a ‘sometimes’ thing and more of an ‘always’ thing.”

“Well you have me now.” Tycho’s words were gentle as he went back to stroking Wedge’s hands and snuggled further back into Wedge.

“I have you now,” Wedge said just as gently, overwhelming love blooming in his chest.

It had been a hard several weeks of little to no contact beyond the occasional comm call or holo transmission, but in the moment all of that faded away as Wedge’s world shrunk down to just this room, just him and Tycho.

Still sporting a smile, he closed his eyes as both of them lapsed back into silence. There was more to do, more to be said, but that could come later. For now he and Tycho were content just to enjoy each other’s company and relax in each other’s presence for as long as time allowed.


End file.
